


Snuggles

by Kiros_Odyessy



Series: Rare Pair Month [15]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Lukanette, Period Cramps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiros_Odyessy/pseuds/Kiros_Odyessy
Summary: Marinette wakes up to a shitty surprise, Luckily Lukas there to make it better.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Rare Pair Month [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418947
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Snuggles

Luka jolted awake as he felt movement next to him. He sleepily raised his head to see what was going on. Marinette had just gotten back in bed and laid beside him. “Hmm, Honey, what’s the time?” He mumbled sleepily before yawing. Marinette shifted for a second trying to reach her phone on the night stand. 

“6:13AM” she muttered before slamming her phone back down with enough force to break it. Luka jumped at the loud bang, suddenly fully awake. 

“What the?” He muttered before taking in his girlfriends murderous expression. “What wrong sweetie?” He asked softly rolling over to wrap his arms around her waist. 

She shrugged him off and glared at him before muttering, “The devil is practicing his torture methods on my uterus.” She groaned loudly before curling up into a ball. 

Luka tried to stop himself, he really did, but he could help laughing obnoxiously loud at her description of her Period. Marinette turned around and elbowed him as hard as she could it his ribs. 

“Oof” Luka coughed out as he got slightly winded from her attack. She glared at him with pure anger before suddenly bursting out into tears. 

“Shh, I’m sorry baby, I didn’t mean to laugh.” He cooed as he wrapped her up in his arms this time she let him. “Will snuggles all day long make it better?” He asked her, kissing her on the top of her head. 

“Yes.” She mumbled quietly, pressing her face further into his chest. Luka stay awake rubbing her back trying to help ease the pain as she got some more sleep.


End file.
